Lingering Embers
by snowrabbitboy
Summary: Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE KuroxFai fanfic Trying times will cause people to be thrown together and for dark pasts and hidden secrets to be revealed. But will love and compassion prevail? Rated M for future possibilities. Open to all feedback.
1. Chapter 1

_Fai!_

The wizard from Celes jolted upright, cerulean eyes wide with shock, reflected the dying embers of the campfire as he slowed his erratic breathing. He glanced around the small cave his group had been forced to settle in, assessing whether any of his comrades had seen his show of weakness. The Princess' slight chest rose and fell steadily, her slender arm still lovingly wrapped around the white, manjū bun creature called Mokona, whose ears remained still and tucked over his eyes. Next to the pair, the young archaeologist lay deep in slumber, his face a frozen picture of compassion and care for the one next to him, his one true destined. And finally to the other side facing the opposite direction was the extremely tall Nihon ninja, who appeared to be still asleep but his dark, tanned skin made it hard to tell. Breathing under control and decision made that the ninja was still soundly sleeping, the male carefully and silently crawled out from between his companions and made his way to the sluggish fire. He gently placed some fresh firewood on the stack and poked around trying to coax some life into their only source of heat.

Earlier that afternoon, they had retreated as far back as the cave would allow before setting up camp, an attempt to distance themselves from the cruel, icy wind and snow that ravaged the outside land. Shivering violently from the cold, the Princess had wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and nuzzled Mokona between her knees and chin. Seeing the silent suffering, Syaoran had been quick to shed his cloak and drape it over Sakura's narrow shoulders. The wizard however let his own powder blue cloak fall from his body and exchanged it for the young boy's. Syaoran looked up at the taller man who was fastening the cloak back around him and questioned simply, "Fai?"

The wizard replied with his usual smile, "as much as Sakura appreciated your kind gesture, she is deeply concerned about your staying warm and my cloak is enchanted so it works especially well against the frost. Besides," Fai looked over to where the ninja sat cross legged, setting up the fire. "Kuro-daddy will protect Fai-mummy from the cold, isn't that right Moko-chan!"

The ninja bristled at both the assumption and the stupid nickname as Mokona jumped up from Sakura and bounced over to Kurogane where he sat atop his head. Kurogane grabbed the creature from his head and growled, "it's Kurogane! And how about you conjure some of your magic, wizard, to keep us from dying of hypothermia, huh!"

Thinking back at Kurogane's statement, Fai stopped stoking the embers. Magic once coursed through every fibre of his being, but Fai had refused to use so much as one spell or rune since commencing their journey, and thus the ebb and flow of his power had waned, laying dormant until the day it was called upon again. But perhaps Kurogane had been right. Perhaps Fai was being selfish, keeping his magic potential bottled up rather than used for the greater good. Fai glanced around the cave again, this time looking closer, looking for the finer details of their current situation. Despite his own enchanted cloak, Sakura still shivered in her slumber and Mokona was curled up unusually tight. Syaoran was also shivering, albeit less violently than his princess, and Kurogane had his arms tucked under him instead of behind his head per the norm. Fai bowed his head sadly and quietly tossed the useless stick aside. No matter how much he had shuffled the kindling around, the fire refused to pick up intensity.

Realising that he had to do something or his whole party would succumb to frostbite and hypothermia, Fai let out a soft sigh of resignation. He scanned the cave nervously a final time before shuffling closer to the pile of sticks. He lowered his head close to the heat, eyes watering slightly, and cupped his cold hands around his mouth. He licked and pursed his lips and allowed a tiny whistle to escape his lungs.

Kurogane's eyes snapped open at the tiny shrill noise and the hairs on his neck prickled. He spotted the wizard bent over the pathetic fire and furrowed his brow. At that moment, the fire roared with a new life and crackled with a pleasing sound. Kurogane stared with disbelief at the mage who had been so adamantly against using an of his magic and wondered whether this was the first time Fai had used magic in secret. He watched the pale man stand up and begin trekking silently back to his spot beside Kurogane and Syaoran, but did not feign sleep. When Fai reached the ninja, the wizard's bright blue eyes locked on to his own piercing red orbs. Fai's eyes held a stab of fear for only an instant before turning soft and accompanied by a huge grin. "Tch," he mumbled audibly at the wizard's obviously fake smile before turning away from Fai and closing his eyes.

Fai dropped the smile when Kurogane rolled over and he lay down on his back, looking up at the stalactites and the shadows they cast. _He saw me,_ he though panicked. He sincerely hoped that the ninja would not mention what he had spied Fai doing to the Princess or Syaoran. _Time will tell,_ he supposed closing his eyes gently. _Please Kurogane, don't get too close to me or you will get burnt._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuro-puu! Open your eyes!"

As Kurogane opened his eyes with a scowl, Mokona hurried off of the man's chest and into Fai's embrace. The whole group laughed at the comical awakening, except Kurogane, who was rubbing his temples and fixing his bed hair. He stifled a yawn and assessed the conditions of his comrades. Mokona was bouncing around with his usual air of happiness which often served to cheer the group up in troubling times. Sakura and Syaoran were being as nervous and awkward together as expected, chatting about the past day with slight blushes on their faces. The only thing that could possibly be said to be out of place was Fai. Although he still had his dumb grin plastered on his face, Kurogane could see right past the facade and noticed how he barely moved, eyes trained on the campfire which was still burning with the same intensity as the night before. Kurogane shook his head and cast his thoughts off, _idiot._

"Oi," Kurogane interrupted. "What's for breakfast. We need to hurry and find the feather so we can get out of this frozen over hell."

Fai turned to Mokona, grabbing him gently mid bounce. "Moko-chan, do we have any food in storage?"

Mokona paused for a moment, thinking, or rather searching. He then opened his mouth and dropped three oranges and a pear onto the ground. "That's all the food left."

Fai peered at the fruit they had saved from the previous world they had been dumped in. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged worried glances and Kurogane just huffed. Fai picked up two oranges and handed them to Sakura and Syaoran with a beaming face, "please eat these and replenish your energy. We've a big, fun day ahead of us." He then tossed the pear to Mokona who caught it in his small arms. "Now Mokona, pace yourself or you will choke like last time." He let out a chuckle and poked the white creature as it bit eagerly into the juicy fruit. Finally he reached out for the last orange, intending to give it to Kurogane.

"Leave it. I don't need to eat. And I know you won't eat it either so save it for an emergency," Kurogane grumbled.

"Hyuu, Kuro-pon is so kind to everyone, don't you think?" Fai laughed as the ninja jumped up and began chasing him around the cave, making swipes for the wizard who gracefully dodged every swing. Sakura gave a worried gasp and Syaoran smiled nervously. This scene had become commonplace among the two and allowed Fai the chance to draw attention away from their dire situation. It was his duty to keep his companions in high spirits and so his chipper demeanour was never broken. _Except for last night. Please Kurogane, don't tell the children._

* * *

"Mokona? How far do you think before we reach the city, or town or whatever?" Kurogane had to shout over the sound of the wind and snow.

"Mokona isn't sure. Not too far, most likely."

Kurogane twitched, "what kind of answer is that whitey!" In his rage he had begun to stomp heavily, a critical mistake. When he tried to lift his leg out of the snow to stride forward, he realised it was stuck and he fell flat on his face. Laughter erupted from both Fai and Mokona, while both Syaoran and Sakura tried their best to cover their giggles so as not to endure the wrath that would most certainly ensue. Kurogane shot daggers at Fai, who in turned laughed even harder after looking at the snow covered face of the ninja.

"Kuro-daddy looks like a snowman!" Fai said in a singsong voice and clapped his hands. He made his way over to the fallen ninja, seemingly gliding over the snow rather than walking on it, and extended his thin hand outwards. Kurogane pushed it aside and dug his way out of the snow, brushing the white dust from his front. Some snow had found its way into his leather armour and was melting into an icy slush, chilling him more than he liked to admit.

They continued their trek, Mokona and the children leading the way together and Fai with Kurogane bringing up the rear. Fai walked effortlessly through the freezing atmosphere with a grin on his face, a grin which irritated the hell out of Kurogane. "Would you please wipe that fake smile off your face."

Fai replied happily, "don't you like my smile? I wouldn't want to be glum all day like you." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your smile, but it's the fact that it's forced to hide what you're really feeling."

"Ooh, Kuro-rin want's to see my beautiful smile. How cute!" Fai wrapped his thin arm around Kurogane and squeezed him quickly before running ahead to catch up to the leading pair.

Kurogane raised his fist to match the rising heat in his face he was glad the wizard couldn't see. "Hey! You know that's not what I was getting at!" Giving up, he continued his steady pace through the snow, careful not to tread too heavily and stumble. _What was that guy's deal?_ Kurogane watched as Fai's golden hair blew in the wind and his lanky legs carried his lithe frame across the ground. _I can see right through that annoying act and I know there is something that is bothering him, but why should I care?_ He watched as his powder blue cloak billowed behind Sakura, many sizes too big for the young girl and how he had a protective arm slung around both her and Syaoran. _Fai likes those kids more than he realises, but then again so do I. Why is it then that he never reveals anything about his past or personal life?_ Kurogane glared as Fai turned around and waved merrily at him. _Whatever he is hiding…I will find out._

* * *

The party reached the outskirts of the small village in the late evening, by which time the snow storm had not eased any considerable amount, and the whole group were chilled to the bone. They quickened their strides down the narrow streets, looking for an inn or something of the likes in which they could shelter in. Although Kurogane was unsure whether Mokona had any money at all in storage, it would be useless in this country anyway, and so they would be forced to offer some of their trinkets they collected throughout their journeys. They spotted a tavern which had spare rooms available according to a small sign in the window and entered the dingy building. They were met with the strong, acrid scent of alcohol and an unidentifiable pipe weed. Fai instinctively pulled the children in front of him and walked a little closer to Kurogane, who flinched when their arms touched. Kurogane sauntered up to the bar which apparently doubled as a check in as well and leant casually over it, oozing confidence. He rapped his knuckles on the roughly polished surface to garner attention from the bartender. A short, stocky man with a grey moustache and suspiciously dark, black hair shuffled over to Kurogane and craned his neck to look him in this eyes. "What?" the man said irritably.

"Looking for a room, preferably four beds," Kurogane motioned to the others beside him, emphasising their need by placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The man eyed the travellers, his eyes lingering uncomfortably long on Fai.

The bartender let out a scratchy laugh before replying smugly, "what do ya think this is, a five star bed 'n' breakfast? Only rooms I got in this joint 'ave a single double bed. 'N' guess what? Only one left. So what's it gunna be, foreigners?"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "Guess it will have to do. We have no money to pay you but we have some unique items you may find adequate compensation." He grabbed Mokona and sat him on the bar. Mokona lifted his little feet a couple of times, _sticky,_ before recalling a selection of objects and spitting them onto the wooded surface. Most of the things had no relevance to any in the party as they were taken from unusual lands, but it was this fact which gave them value.

The beady eyed man pulled his gaze away from Fai to inspect the objects in front of him. "Neat trick, rodent." Mokona's exclamation that he was not a rodent but in fact 'everyone's idol' was ignored by the man who was picking up and looking at all the trinkets. One particular item which Kurogane suspected was the most valuable, had an incredible lustre and appeared to enrapture the unpleasant bartender the most. Despite this however, he replaced it, glanced at Fai again and then turned to Kurogane. "Hmph, none o' this is worth a dime to me." Kurogane furrowed his brow angrily, but before he had a chance to tell the man what for, he leant in close to the ninja. Kurogane could smell the staleness of the small man's clothes as he whispered into his ear with an unnervingly hot, moist breath.

"Give me the night with that pretty blond 'n' we'll call it even, yeah? Even throw in a stout for ya, hmm?" The man leant back grinning lasciviously, while the rest of the group looked curiously, waiting to hear if Kurogane would accept whatever offer the man had suggested privately to the ninja. His actions came as an enormous surprise to both the group and everyone in the tavern.

Kurogane leapt over the bar and grabbed the man by the collar, thrust him against the wooden counter and slammed his face into the trinkets still on offer. "You have three seconds to pick one before I break your leg, you disgusting lecher," Kurogane growled as Sakura covered her mouth in surprise and worry. Syaoran had moved in front of her, shielding her against the scene and potential foul play, and Fai had taken a step backwards after scooping up Mokona, eyes wide with uncommon concern. The man struggled against Kurogane's weight only for a moment before snatching the shiniest object mere centimetres from his flushed face. Kurogane yanked the man back up and got in close, "key." He released the bartender who scurried away, and awaited his return, not looking behind him to see his companions reactions to his sudden outburst. The small man reappeared but kept his distance, holding out a key to Kurogane. The ninja used his lengthy, muscular arm to grab the man's wrist while he took the key with his other hand. He then pulled the man's arm slightly before shoving it backwards and toppling him. He slid across the grimy floor and hit the cabinet behind him, head slumping.

Kurogane turned to go and muttered, "neat trick, rodent." He vaulted over the sticky bar, grabbing the remaining treasures, and jutted his head in the direction of the stairs to his comrades. He lead the way up the small, dark stairwell, everyone silent from shock, even Fai had no annoying remarks. Finding the door corresponding with the key number, he slid the key in and pushed it open to reveal a small room containing an uncomfortable looking double bed and not much else. He entered and Fai followed, playfully tossing Mokona onto the bed as a sign of good spirits to the children who remained in the doorway, skeptical.

Fai grinned at the children as Kurogane lit the lantern, and beckoned them inside, "come on little kitty and little doggy. Kuro-daddy won't hurt you."

Kurogane froze in his place at the comment. _Had I scared the kids that bad?_ He looked at the worried faces of Sakura and Syaoran and immediately felt a pang of guilt. _Oh gods, what have I done?_ He shut his eyes and gently exhaled, defeated and weary. He slowly walked over to the doorway where the kids remained, looking up at the tall figure. He knelt down, level with them and carefully wrapped his strong arms around the two, large hands gently guiding their heads into his warm chest. "I'm sorry," he quietly apologised as he held the embrace. "I never meant to frighten you and I would rather die then lay a hand on either of you kids."

Fai had been watching from a distance as the reconciliation unfolded before him, ignoring the voice in his head that told him how much he longed to be a part of that soothing embrace and close bond. He smiled sickeningly sweetly as Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's head, stating his desire to be part of Kurogane's hug. _I am of a different world._ Fai watched as Kurogane grabbed the creature and began scolding it, heartwarming moment now over. _They walk the radiant path of light while my own is shrouded in darkness._ The children laughed at Mokona's antics as they walked into the room. _I must keep my distance, for I cannot allow them to be tainted with my treachery._

* * *

Fai listened to the deep breathing of Syaoran and Sakura as they slept together in the bed, Mokona between them. Fai giggled softly as he remembered the conversation regarding the bed. _How the two had blushed._ As for him, he sat under the bare window adjacent to the bed with his long legs stretched out in front of him. His thick cloak hardly softened the cold wall behind his back and he had his arms limply by his sides. His head was bowed with his soft, tousled hair hanging in front of his face.

Across the room, Kurogane sat next to the door, cross legged and hands resting on his knees. Laying across his lap was his long sword, Sōhi, ready to be unsheathed at the first sign of danger. He was looking at the wizard opposite him when the latter decided to speak up.

Fai spoke in a soft, cheerful voice, keeping his tone low to avoid waking the children. "Kuro-rin? What did that man say to get you so riled up?"

Kurogane replied simply, deciding not to hide the truth as Fai so often did. "He wanted to have you for the night as payment for the room." He maintained eye contact with Fai so he could observe his reaction firsthand.

Upon hearing him, Fai remained smiling back at him. "You should have agreed, Kuro-pon. Would have been easier and the kids wouldn't have been scared that way."

Kurogane couldn't believe what the mage was saying and anger broiled within him, threatening to spill over the edge. He was standing over Fai in an instant, having closed the distance between them without a sound. "What did you say, wizard?" he growled quietly, looming.

Fai tilted his head upwards, the moonlight reflecting off his bright blue eyes. "I said it would have been easier if-" He was interrupted by Kurogane pulling him to his feet by his cloak.

"Are you kidding me!" Kurogane whisper shouted.

Fai smiled questioningly, "what is it Kuro-tan? He wouldn't have killed me so what does it matter what I have to go through?"

Kurogane pulled the slight male forward so their faces were all but touching. "You and your apparent selflessness. You think so long as you survive you can be subjected to any kind of suffering because you're worthless and merely a tool to be used. But you know what Fai?" He waited until Fai's gaze was lifted from the ground to his eyes. Kurogane had to focus on his next statement, careful not to lose himself in the deep blue of Fai's gleaming eyes. "You are hardly selfless. Rather, what you are doing is incredibly selfish. You keep yourself at an arms distance to everyone, including the children. So tantalisingly close, yet whenever we extend a hand for you to take hold and come closer, you withdraw just a little more, denying everyone you're true feelings. Fine if you refuse to use magic but I can't continue this journey alone Fai."

Fai's smile dropped and his eyes widened. Kurogane froze, realising what he said. _I said 'I' instead of we. Idiot. Now he will think it's me who needs him instead of the kids._ He dropped a stunned Fai back down to the ground and hastily retook his place beside the door, focusing on Sōhi rather than Fai who was most likely staring at him. _The kids need him. The kids, not me. I don't need him, right? Wrong. This journey thrust me into the company of him. Yūko said it was inevitable. As much as he irritates me, a part of my mind always wanders to him when I'm not consciously thinking about him. My gut knots itself a thousand times when he's in harms way and my heart aches when he doesn't fight back because he thinks he's not worth the effort. Let me be your confidant, the one who you can tell the dark truths you keep covering up. Please Fai, I need you._

Fai slid down the wall and hung his head once more. _Kurogane needs me? My curse of bad luck has already reached him. He has become too involved in this journey. It's all my fault, I was unable to separate myself from the others enough and now he's troubled. You may be a knight, Kurogane, but I am but a pawn in this scheme. A pawn that has been ordered to cut the knight down before moving into checkmate._ A tear carved its way down Fai's cheek and fell onto the floor, the carpet drinking it in thirstily. _I don't want this Kurogane. I don't want to be the pawn, the tool to be turned against you. Please Kurogane, I need you._


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight poured into the room from the bare window and pierced Kurogane's eyes through their lids. He opened them slightly, brow furrowed as he tried to adjust to the bright environment. Slowly the room dimmed as he became accustomed and he opened his eyes wider before yawning ungraciously. He ruffled his hair which had flattened at the back where his head had leant against the wall and stood up, joints popping after laying dormant.

Fai watched through half lidded eyes as Kurogane stretched his arms above his head. Fai only realised he had let his eyes to wander down over the slightly exposed abdomen when he felt a heat in his cheeks, and he abruptly bowed his head to hide his usually pale face behind his golden locks.

Kurogane glanced, out of the corner of his eye, Fai's sharp movement and quickly lowered his arms and walked over to the kids' bed so as to avoid any awkward confrontation with the mage. He gently roused Syaoran and Sakura from their slumber and shook Mokona violently, _payback_.

"Kuro Kuro is so mean to Mokona!" The white creature jumped about the room begging for attention from someone more loving than the ninja.

"Tch. We need to hurry up and find out where the feather in this world is. I don't like it here." Kurogane glanced around at his companions, but hovered a little longer on Fai. "This place is…shameful."

Syaoran stole a sideways look at Sakura, who was coddling Mokona affectionately, and smiled sadly. "I agree. It's not safe for her here." He walked over to her and addressed Mokona, "can we have the clothes we saved from that cold country a few back please? We will need to blend in to draw a minimal amount of suspicion."

Mokona perked up and retrieved a pile of cloth and fur which would protect the group from the harsh wind and snow. His ears then dropped forlornly before stating "Mokona never gets to wear any cute clothes like Sakura-chan. It's not fair!"

Sakura scooped up the white bundle and twirled him around with her. She smiled warmly and comforted the creature in her singsong voice, "don't worry Moko-chan!" She spun around the room, dancing gracefully, which was enjoyed by the whole group, especially Syaoran who had a slight blush and an adoring gleam in his eyes. "I just remembered something you will love!"

Mokona let out an excited noise as Sakura went to the pile of clothes and picked up her long, button-up coat. She rummaged through its deep pocket before pulling out a small knitted item. She knelt down and beckoned Mokona over to her. "I forgot I finished making this before we had to leave." Sakura wrapped the small, yellow scarf around Mokona and tied it snugly.

Mokona patted the soft wool. _So, so soft and warm._ "Thank you so much Sakura. Mokona loves you. Here," Mokona jumped onto Sakura's shoulder and planted a tiny kiss on her cheek. "Moko-chan gives you a big smooch. And Syaoran too!" Mokona then kissed Syaoran and Fai as well. He then stood at Kurogane's feet looking up, face full of melancholy.

Kurogane peered back down at Mokona who looked sad. _Maybe sometimes I'm too hard on him. He can be so irritating...but some days he does feel left out._ Kurogane sighed and held out his arms. Cheer filled Mokona's face and he leapt up and smothered Kurogane in kisses. The creature's adorable relentlessness caused Kurogane to fidget as the light kisses tickled the ninja's face and he lost control. He let out a genuine and loud bout of laughter, as he tried in a desperate struggle to tug Mokona from him in order to relieve the distracting sensation which was rendering him a little too vulnerable for his liking. He finally pried the creature from his face and gave it a cold stare which was not quite as menacing as intended as a result of Kurogane's eyes being filled with tears after his laughter. _He hadn't laughed like that in a very long time._

"Come on guys, lets get ready to go already," Kurogane stated flatly, wiping his face and making his way to the pile. They all selected their own items from the mess of clothes and Sakura left with Mokona for the lavatory to get changed. The men each turned their backs and shed their original outfits before pulling on the less conspicuous attire.

Syaoran was wearing thick, black pants tucked into a pair of laced, brown boots, and a dark grey shirt which was covered by a heavy black jacket. He had buttoned the jacket right up to his neck to minimise the amount of exposed skin to which the wind could claw at. Atop his head was a rounded hat and his pair of goggles. Kurogane wore long brown pants over the top of heavy, buckled boots, and a button up, white shirt. He had the sleeves rolled just bellow his elbow and had fastened a pair of black suspenders over his shoulders. He slid into what he was told was a double breasted suit jacket but decided against doing it up, not wanting his movements restricted. On the other side of the room, Fai was wearing slim, black slacks and a light blue shirt which was covered by a black waistcoat. He also donned an impossibly long black coat, almost reaching the ground and a top hat giving him a dignified look which contrasted with the goofy grin plastered on his face.

Before Kurogane could call out Fai's stupid expression, Sakura appeared from the lavatory with Mokona on her head. She wore a light pink dress which reached just short of her ankles and had three-quarter sleeves. She had a pair of white button boots on and was just pulling her left arm through her white coat. She carried a small hat with a ribbon tied around it. Fai walked over to her and patted her shoulder, looking at Syaoran as he spoke. "You look very pretty today, don't you agree Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran who had been gazing at the girl, nodded his head quickly and gave a bashful smile. Sakura's face brightened a little and she went over to him and started to chatter away about something. Fai remained smiling and thought back at how far the two had come. _They were so unbearably shy together in the beginning, but now they seem to have relaxed a little and are growing into each others' lives. Like two separate plants, which over years end up entwined in one another and continue as one being, blooming in beautiful synchronisation._

"Mekyo!" Everyone was startled by Mokona's sudden exclamation, and Fai hurried over to him asking were the signal was coming from.

* * *

The group reached the place where Mokona had detected the magic of Sakura's feather and looked up at the sign which told them the building was a type of restaurant. They walked inside and were surrounded by the warm glow of lanterns and the low murmurs of the patrons inside. Kurogane took in his surroundings, noting how this place was a lot more welcoming and friendly than the place they had visited the previous night. The group was suddenly joined by the two males who had been identified as Tōya and Yukito earlier in their journeys. The two stood close together and Yukito smiled warmly, inviting them to sit down at one of the tables. Kurogane shook his head, politely refusing and instead queried, "we are looking for a particular item which is somewhere around here and-"

He was cut off by the taller of the two men, "come out the back." Tōya turned on his heel and began walking away, Yukito trailing close behind. Kurogane looked at the others and Fai shrugged his shoulders happily before following in the direction Tōya was leading. Once they had made their way to the back room, Tōya began, "you're looking for a feather right?"

Syaoran spoke, surprised, "how do you know about the feathers?"

"One day Yukito was out tending the gardens, collecting vegetables for the shop, as usual. He said there was a strong gust of wind and then a feather blew right into his lap." Tōya paused and looked at Yukito who nodded and dipped his hand into his pocket. The grey haired male retrieved one of Sakura's feathers and held it out to Syaoran. The boy looked confused, not knowing whether he should take the feather from the bespectacled Yukito.

"Go on. Take it. I'm not going to force you to give me anything in exchange so here." He took Syaoran's hand gently and pressed the feather into his palm, and closed his fingers around it. He gave his hand a soft pat and smiled at the younger boy, "I have no need or desire for it, but I can tell you hold it dear to your heart." Yukito looked at Sakura and then to the rest of the group. "As you do many other things."

Tōya rolled his eyes at Yukito and tousled his hair playfully. "Oh hush now Yuki. Don't go all sentimental on them, you snow rabbit."

Yukito laughed softly and gave a wave of dismissal to Tōya. "Don't mind him. Tōya-kun doesn't quite understand the nuances of love just yet."

Kurogane sighed and put on an exterior of boredom when in reality he was deep in thought and longing. _These two are obviously involved together. How do they make it look so effortless? I want, no, I need to be able to talk to Fai like this. Without the wall he has constructed between us. He needs help, and I want to give help. I have to protect those I care about. It is my duty._

"Kurogane? Kurogane?" Sakura asked, snapping him back to the present. He looked down at the girl. "What were you thinking about Kurogane?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to ignore these two love birds over here." He tilted his head in the direction of Tōya, who was now bright red, and Yukito, who was laughing at him with an arm around the taller man's shoulders.

Syaoran gave his gratitude to Yukito and explained that they had to be off. Yukito was slightly dismayed at their short encounter but wished them farewells and happy travels anyway. The group exited the restaurant and waved to the couple standing in the doorway before making their way out of the village.

During their walk, Fai's interest had piqued and he called upon Sakura for a question. "Were Tōya and Yukito ever that close back in your world?"

Sakura brought her finger to her chin, contemplating the question. "Well, onii-chan was the King and Yukito-san was the Priest so they did spend a lot of time together. But now I think about it, all the memories I have so far, there isn't a one where they weren't side by side."

Fai smiled even wider and clapped his hands together. "Hyuu! Maybe their love transcends dimensions too! Isn't that cute Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane just grunted. Syaoran spoke next, slightly chuckling. "Speaking of them, there was a rumour circulating the city that they were a couple. But no one spoke of it in general public for fear of the royalty finding out. But it was just idle gossip."

"Perhaps not. Remember what Yūko said. There is no such thing as coincidence. Only the inevitable." Fai continued his cheery walk, still thinking about Tōya and Yukito.

They were all stopped in the middle of the snowy forest by Mokona, "Mokona Modoki is all excited!" He then opened his colossal mouth and sucked the group within before hopping through the magical circle carved into the snow.


	4. Important Notice

I've got some good news and bad news.

Bad news: Due to a many little things that have been bothering the hell out of me lately, this story will not be continued.

Good news: To compensate for this loss, I will be writing another KuroxFai story, so never fear. This new story will be more accurate in continuity and finer details, which was a few of the reasons why Lingering Embers annoyed me.

First chapter of the new story is already posted and is titled 'Cruel Seduction' so please feel free to check it out.

So sorry for upsetting anyone, please forgive me.

snowrabbitboy


End file.
